teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerard Argent
'Gerard ' (Gerard Argent) is Allison’s grandfather and a werewolf hunter. Gerard is father of Chris Argent and Kate Argent. His name in the credits is simply listed as “Gerard”. Season 2 Gerard comes to Beacon Hills for his daughter Kate's funeral. He proves to be more violent than the hunters seen prior on the show. When hunters trapped a homeless man who was also an omega werewolf, Gerard cuts him in half with a silver sword. When Chris reminds him of the hunters’ code, Gerard says he is no longer following the code and has adopted a “kill them all” philosophy. (read more...) The Argents then install Gerard as principal at Beacon Hills High School as part of their plan to keep an eye on Derek's pack-building activities. (read more...) He invites Scott to dinner and seems to be genuinely fond of him but later sticks a knife in his gut and threatens to do the same to his mother if Scott fails to do as the hunters ask. (read more...) Gerard calmly faces the Kanima and the creature doesn't attack. He tells Chris that this is because it plays by rules not easily broken. He has CCTV cameras installed throughout the high school and questions Allison about Jackson and Scott. (read more...) Gerard and the other hunters plan to kill Jackson at the party. He brings his hand close to the barrier of mountain ash without actually touching it and looks a bit confused. (read more...) He pressures his son to kill his wife after she is bitten. He claims she was bitten by an Alpha and is as good as dead already. (read more...) Gerard delivers a note to Allison that he claims is from her mother. He pushes Allison to take control of the family. Later he joins the hunters as they assault the Sheriff's Department. He follows Matt and kills him by drowning him in a pond. He then touches hands with the Kanima appearing to become the new Kanima Master. (read more...) He holds Scott's mother hostage with the kanima. He reminds Scott to do as he says or someone is going to die. He promises to prove it during the game by having Jackson kill someone unless Scott tells him how to find Derek. (read more...) His master plan is revealed when Scott and his allies arrive at the warehouse. He is dying of cancer and decided that the supernatural was his only way to cure himself. After he has Scott make Derek bite him, his body rejects the bite violently because Scott and Deaton filled his cancer pills with Mountain Ash. As he lays in a pool of black fluid he orders Jackson to kill them all. After Jackson is cured of being a kanima Allison notices Gerard is missing. (read more...) Season 3 Gerard is seen in a wheelchair with black goo still oozing from his nose and mouth. Chris goes to visit him after learning that Allison and the others are spending the night in the Motel Glen Capri. He relates the story of Alexander Argent who killed himself in the motel in 1977 and notes he had a strange animal bite. Gerard says the Alpha that bit him was Deucalion. (read more...) Chris yells at him saying that he knows more than what he is telling and that it's a long list of favors until Gerard is redeemed. (read more...) When Allison and Scott go to him and ask about Deucalion, he lies about what happened. We learn that he blinded Deucalion when the Alpha called a meeting and asked for peace. (read more...) Gallery 12 gerard.jpg Gerard.jpg Teen-wolf-frenemy-206-2.jpg 13 gerard.jpg Teen-Wolf-5.jpg Teen-wolf-omega-210712.jpg Frenemy 12 grampa stabby.png Frenemy 32 two old guys sitting together in a car outside a gay club.png Frenemy 39 ewwww grandpa stabby no.png Omega11.jpg Shapeshifted6.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California Michael Hogan Gerard evil grin.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California Gerard's Room.png tumblr_mpw43eLEVO1rmnojwo1_500.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 8 Visionary Michael Hogan Gerard gets visitors.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 8 Visionary Michael Hogan Gerard Argent out hunting.png Quotes * * * * * * * * Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Antagonists